


The Gift Of Giving

by Cambiontwins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Eggnog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by lord kiras hand. Everyone lives, and are trying to get Stiles and Derek together before Christmas. Peter and Erica are the ones to succeed in the end, though they make a small mistake which leads to Lydia getting Jordan as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift Of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fic, it was requested by lord kiras hand. We hope you enjoy the fic and that it is what you had in mind, but if it isn’t then we will give it another try and try to keep it more to what you wanted, drop us a pm when you can.
> 
> The Gift Of Giving  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Derek stood watching Stiles picking out the tree for Christmas, and he couldn’t help the blush he wore thinking that the boy was cute in the way he searched for the perfect tree for their first ever pack Christmas. He continued to watch as he hanged back from the group, watching as Stiles walked up to and inspected tree after tree in the forest but every time he would decide to keep looking and every time the others would get more and more worked up.

 

“Regretting putting him in charge of planning all of it yet?” Erica asked next to him, though he simply ignored her and continued to watch the boy who had stolen his heart without even knowing it, and the thought that Stiles didn’t show any signs of having feelings for him drove him mad. The wolf in him told him to take while his head told him to forget but every so often his heart would pick up on the small things like this party Stiles had asked him to throw and it gave him hope for the future, a future that saw them together.

 

“Is he still watching?” Stiles asked his best friend who was walking next to him; Scott turned around and acted like he was looking for a tree to point out to Stiles as he saw their host looking straight at his best friend, Scott turned back and said “Yeah he’s still looking” he hears the sigh from the teen and knows that Stiles’ reasons for not confronting Derek weren’t the real reason behind all this.

 

“You should just tell him. I’m sure he won’t mind, and besides if you both keep going like this then one of you will get hurt” Scott said being the caring person that he is. Stiles ventured over to some of the other wolves after that and left his best friend to walk alone between the two love sick guys, but then something occurred to him and he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and he couldn’t help but let it continue to spread as he thought of a plan, a plan to get those two together before Christmas.

 

“Thank you for helping out, I know its all new to you being part of a pack and all” Lydia said as she handed Deputy Parrish another decoration to hang, and to think she didn’t want any help working her magic with making this place more Christmassy but now she saw that it had its perks as she looked at Jordan’s shirt rise up slightly as he stretched to hang something new and she couldn’t stop committing to memory every piece of skin she saw.

 

“Its no problem, and I think its great that you all are such close friends. Your like one big happy family, so a pack I guess” Jordan said as he got down from the ladder after hanging the last decoration she had handed him. “What’s next?” the man asked and Lydia couldn’t help but just look at him a second before composing herself and pointing to some boxes filled with lights, “Could you put those up around the whole room while I go see how Allison is doing in the kitchen” the blond girl said before she made her exit, but before she turned into the kitchen she took one last look just in time to see the mans biceps as he lifted the boxes and she instantly became the colour of the bright red decorations.

 

“Timber!!!” Stiles yelled as the tree fell after Scott and Derek had made quick work of it, the two rolling their eyes at the teen but couldn’t help the smile he wore spreading to their own faces. The hike back however didn’t make them smile, because Stiles was sitting on the fallen tree yelling mush as the rest of them pulled it through the snow; the wolves were starting to get irritated at him but both Scott and Derek kept them in line with looks that only Alphas or those that were Alphas could give.

 

“I think he went overboard” Lydia said as she looked at the massive tree now standing in Derek’s apartment, “He must be compensating for something” Peter said behind Lydia and Alison who stood looking at the tree surrounded by the tired werewolves. The two girls turned to look at the man and they both walked away with disgusted looks, “Can’t we put it behind us already ladies. So I tried to kill most of you, its Christmas, the time to forgive” the mans words seemed to land on deaf ears until he heard the twins whisper to each other in the corner, “He should be lucky we didn’t dye him green to fit the part” and he threw them a look and saw them snickering before he walked off back to the kitchen.

 

That night before midnight the tree stood with the same splendour that the rest of the apartment wore, it shone for all the eyes now looking at it and it gave the owners of those eyes a feeling, a feeling that they hadn’t felt in so long that they almost didn’t recognise it. Derek had noticed Erica whispering to his old pack members, all of which were part of the McCall pack just like he was. Scott came to stand next to him and handed him a cup of homemade eggnog, “Lydia didn’t make this did she?” Derek asked sniffing the drink and Scott nearly drenched the tree in the liquid as the thought struck him, and as one the two looked back to see Peter by the concoction and then to each other, “You think?” Scott asked and Derek shrugged before deciding that he wouldn’t poison them with eggnog, they couldn’t have been more wrong as the oldest wolf smiled as he saw his drink being downed by everyone.

 

Stiles looked at Derek and couldn’t help but undress the older guy, and he was enjoying it too, “Why don’t you go and get the real thing” Stiles heard Erica whisper in his ear but oddly he found that it didn’t bother him, “He’s right there, and he wants you too. Go get him and don’t take no for an answer” the blond whispered again and Stiles didn’t know why but his body did as it was told and walked right up to Derek before stoping in front of him and leaned in close but not all the way.

 

Derek closed the door he had installed along with the wall behind him as he had followed Stiles into his room, the teen sitting on the bed and looking at him with eyes that gave everything away and put everything on offer.

 

“You alright?” the oldest asked as he stood in front of the younger, and the teen nodded as he pulled the werewolf closer by his belt loops, “Never better. A little hot but you look way hotter though” the teen said as his fingers started to play with his button and zipper. Derek decided that if Stiles could still be himself then he was ok and if he could suck like he was then he was definitely ok, “Damn, where did you learn to do that” he asked as Stiles came up and sucked only on the head but before he answered he licked from tip to base and back again, “Just talent” the teen said with a lopsided grin before going back to giving Derek the best blow job he had ever had.

 

“S-Stiles I’m c-close” Derek groaned out as the teen deep throated him, and Derek who didn’t want it to end like this pulled that talented mouth off of him and watched as its owner fell backwards onto the bed and watched him with eyes that pleaded to be fucked. “That’s not just talent” Derek said and all Stiles replied with was a smile that said the same as his eyes, Stiles sat back up and took of his shirt before leaning back onto the bed again, “I have many talents, and I wont mind showing some more of them. If your wolf enough to let me” the teen dared and Derek felt something new deep inside that made him take off all his clothes before crawling over the younger.

 

Their mouths found each other and tongues soon as well while hands explored skin that they had each lusted over, and both of them groaned and moaned into the others mouth as they felt out each others weak spots and found where to touch to send the other into a fit of pleasure. Derek was the one to break the kiss as he moved down the others body leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses in his wake and Stiles felt like each one was setting him on fire.

 

When Derek reached his destination he kissed around the bulge in the teens jeans before slowly undoing the offending jeans with his teeth, and the act sent the younger deeper into his lust filled haze but what tore the moan from his lips was the mouth that closed around his leaking member. It didn’t take long for Stiles to cum, his release being shot across his stomach because Derek had pulled off at the last moment.

 

Slowly making his way back up the body beneath him Derek kissed the lips which lay open and panted, “Liked that huh” Derek said before closing the distance between their lips again, and all the while his fingers coated themselves in the hot cum pooling on his crushes stomach. Stiles nodded when Derek and broken the kiss again but his nodding stopped and he threw his head back when he felt one slicked up finger massaging his entrance and then slowly slip in until it was all the way inside.

 

Derek smiled down at his crush at the faces the teen was making when he worked a second finger into him and started to stretch him open; the moans leaving that mouth sounded so sweet that he just had to taste them and so he lean back down and reclaimed those lips which he will always feel on his for the rest of his life. When Derek had removed his fingers he heard the smallest and cutest whine leaving Stiles but when he positioned himself at the stretched out opening and locked eyes with his soon to be lover the word “cute” wasn’t in his vocabulary anymore, because now it was replaced with “love”, and with that thought fresh in his mind he pushed past the first ring of muscle and didn’t stop until he filled the teen below him completely.

 

They didn’t break eye contact as Derek stayed still inside of Stiles, the two saying everything that words could never truly express with their eyes and then with a small nod that most would have miss Derek was given the go ahead to move and so he did, slowly pulling out and then just as slowly pushing back in. Stiles closed his eyes as he felt the slight burn with each pull and push, and Derek who saw the action said, “Open your eyes, I want to see them” and Stiles did as asked with confusion but soon understood when the next push in hit something inside of him that made him let out a moan of want and made his hands grip tight to the others back, his nails digging into flesh as that spot was hit again and again, and with each hit the force and speed with which it was hit increased.

 

Stiles held on for dear life as Derek pounded into him with inhuman speed, making the teen scream and moan, each sound only spurring Derek on more and making even more sounds come out of that talented mouth. Stiles felt his hardened dick laying against his stomach start to pulse with his second release, and this time it would be an untouched release, something that he had never felt before in his life. Derek felt his lovers insides tighten and he knew that he was close so he made sure to give the teen as much pleasure as he could, and that included biting into his shoulder.

 

Stiles shot his second load the second he felt Derek’s teeth sink into his flesh, and shortly after he felt his lovers own climax deep inside of them. The two just laying there in each others arms and still connected but both of them knew that they will have to get up sooner then they wanted to since there were still people to entertain.

 

Alison stood watching Erica and Peter drinking coffee, the two trying to look innocent but failing under her gazed, “Hey” she heard Lydia say behind her and when the archer turned to look at her friend she widened her eyes at the dishevelled look the blond wore, “What happened to you?” the huntress asked and the blond girl only put on her own innocent face and said, “Nothing” before moving on to take a seat by the tree with the others but not before glancing at the door to an equally dishevelled Jordan entering the apartment again.

 

“Looks like we might have spiked the wrong glass” Erica said. “So Derek and the Deputy got laid with all their senses, I don’t see a problem there do you” Peter said back at the blond werewolf, and she shrugged her shoulders and said, “Guess not, since I’m sure they got the best sex of their lives”.

**Author's Note:**

> One down and just a handful to go, but before long all of the requests will be finished along with some updates for our other stories. Hope you liked it lord kiras hand, and sorry if it wasn’t what you wanted but to be honest I kind of dislike Derek and so writing any kind of pairing with him puts me off and gives me writers block.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
